


Sexual Tension

by porrim_maryam69



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrim_maryam69/pseuds/porrim_maryam69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico have been together for a while now and since their one month anniversary, they haven't had any alone time to themselves and Nico gets a bit frustrated. Read to see what happens next. Don't like, Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I see you found my fic! This is my first published one and I feel accomplished for actually finishing it! Hope you guys like it!

Nico pov  
I am way beyond pissed off. Every time Percy and I try to have some alone time, something comes up. Like today we were in my cabin, making out on my bed. I had just gotten his shirt off when Jason knocked on the door asking to spar with Percy. He gave me this apologetic look as he put on his shirt and left the cabin. I was pissed. We haven't had sex since our one year anniversary which was a month ago. I had to resort to getting myself off but it isn't the same. Percy can tell I'm getting upset but he doesn't know why. I just need to cool down before tonight because tonight is the movie night we all have in the cabin of the seven. They made it a tradition mostly because I was so distant from them at first and they wanted to spend some time with me. It wasn't really necessary to keep doing it after Percy and I got together but we kept it up because it was fun. Tonight was action movies. They told me I tend to fall asleep through the horror movies so they started limiting horror movie nights. 

Anyways back to the present. Percy and I decided to hang in his cabin instead. We normally go to mine and that’s how we are usually found so we decided on his cabin. And as usual we were making out. On his couch. I was sitting in his lap and we were far gone. He pulled back to take off my shirt and I re-attached my lips to his. His tongue touched my lips, asking to open my mouth. I gently opened my mouth and our tongues wrestled for dominance. He always wins. He pulled back again to start kissing down my jaw towards my neck. I moaned and grabbed his hair. His lips finally reached my neck. My neck, he knows, is probably the most sensitive part of my body. He sucked and bit at my neck. 

"Percy..." I moaned, grabbing at him.

He chuckled into my neck and pushed me back until I was laying down on the couch with him on top of me. He went back to kissing me passionately. My arms went around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed down on me and I groaned into his mouth. My hand slowly moved across his chest, moving closer and closer to his jeans and then......someone knocked on the door. My head fell back with a groan.

"Hey Percy, remember we're going out for some pizza before movie night. Did you forget, you were supposed to meet us at the hill ten minutes ago," Jason said through the door.

I let out an aggravated sigh and Percy gave me an apologetic look. He opened his mouth to apologize but I stopped him. I pushed him off of me, fuming. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. I stormed towards the door with Percy calling me. I wrenched open the door and stormed out, startling everyone outside.

"Wait Neeks, I'm sorry I forgot!" Percy called after me.

I spun around and glared at him, "No it's perfectly fine. Go have fun at your stupid movie night!" With that I stormed away, shadow traveling to the underworld.

Percy pov

I called out for Nico as he stormed off into the shadows. He was already gone. Jason and the others were looking at me confused. I sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Percy, what just happened?" Piper asked.

"Neeks and I were having some uh alone time on my couch when you guys knocked on the door," I replied sheepishly.

They nodded in understanding and looked a little guilty. I closed the door behind me and fixed my hair.

"It'll be fine guys, we'll work it out." I told them weakly.

They nodded again and we went to the hill. We got in Jason's car and drove to the pizzeria. We got there and sat down at our table, looking at the menus. Finally Piper broke the awkward silence.

"Percy" she started, getting everyone's attention, "How long had Nico been upset?"

"I guess it started a little after our anniversary. We kept trying to get some alone time but you guys kept asking me for stuff or dragging me off somewhere, so I guess it kinda got to him."

"Percy when was the last time you guys had sex?" She asked suddenly.

I choked on my water and looked at her in surprise.

"W-what?? T-that's a very personal question Piper." I replied.

She gave me a look and everyone at the table was silent, staring at me waiting for my answer.

With a sigh I leaned back and said, "The last time was our anniversary.

"WHAT!? Percy that was over a month ago!! No wonder Nico is so upset," Annabeth exclaimed, startling everyone.

Everyone at the table nodded but Leo was smirking.

"What am I not getting here?" I asked them.

"Percy, Nico, is I would say, sexually frustrated," Leo replied, grinning.

My face burned as I face palmed. How could I not see it before? He's been pushing me away at night and avoiding me during the day. He must have been trying to control himself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Hazel giving me a sympathetic look.

"Look Percy you're going to have to do something about that soon," Annabeth said.

I looked at her. "Why?"

"Because you know Nico, we all do. When he gets upset, that turns into anger and the anger turns into something lethal. That could put any of us, especially you, in danger. How about this. We'll set up a day for you two to...release some of the tension. We'll make sure that no one comes for you guys. His cabin is soundproof right?"

I nodded

"Then there you go. Get him to come his cabin and we'll stand guard. You guys will have your alone time."

I thought to myself. It does sound like a good plan. But how do I get Nico to his cabin? I nodded to Annabeth, telling her that I agree. We all ate our food. They were talking but I was thinking of a way to get Nico back to camp. I told them I'll try it tonight. They nodded and said that if we do it tonight, they'll still have someone there making sure no one tries anything. Annabeth will give them her invisibility cap so they aren't seen by the harpies. We finished our food and left. By the time we got back to camp, the sun was setting. I went in my cabin and tried to figure out a way to get Nico back here. Suddenly I received an Iris message. I accepted it and Hades' face showed up.

I stiffened, "Lord Hades."

He waved me off. I relaxed slightly.

“Lord Hades, why have you called?"

"It seems my son is a bit aggravated with you. He's already torn his room apart. I wanted to let you know I sent him back to his cabin and locked him in. Take care of this."

With that he ended the message. Okay then, I guess this will be easier than I thought. I left my cabin and went to the cabin of the seven. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Jason was there.

"Hey what’s up?"

"Hades sent Nico to his cabin because he tore apart his room in the underworld. I'm gonna head over there right now."

"Alright when everyone goes to sleep, one of us will go and check up on you alright?"

I nodded and left. He sent a thumbs up as I left. I jogged over to Nico's cabin, praying that he didn't try to kill me. I got over there and caught my breath. I gently knocked on the door.

"Neeks? Are you in there?" I asked softly.

I heard his footsteps come to the door and he hesitated. Then he opened the door. He looked up at me. His eyes looked angry but also sad.

"Can I come in?"

He hesitated again then nodded, stepping aside to let me in. I walked in and sat on his bed. He sat down next to me with his head down. 

"Neeks" I started, "I finally figured out why you've been upset with me. I am quite stupid so I'm sorry it took me so long to see the problem."

He wouldn't look at me. He just crossed his arms and glared at the ground. I sighed and grab his shoulders, making him face me. He still wouldn't look up. I slowly lifted his chin and he finally looked at me. I smiled at him and he glared. My smile quickly faded into a frown. How do I get him to not be mad? I thought for a little bit then an idea popped into my head. Do what you came here for. I quickly pinned him down onto the bed, catching him off guard. He squirmed under me.

"Percy what the fuck!?" He yelled at me.

"Oh now you talk to me," I replied with a smirk.

He huffed and glared at me. I moved him around on the bed until we were in the middle and I was in between his legs. I leaned down and kissed him softly. I pulled back just to have him glare at me again. I sighed.

"Nico we won't be able to do this if you're mad at me."

"Do what Jack-" he stopped midsentence as I slowly kissed his neck.

He shuddered under me and I saw him put his hand over his mouth. He was trying to muffle his moan but I felt it come up on his neck.

"What's wrong Neeks, I thought you wanted this?" I licked on his neck.

His breathing became shallowed, by now his pupils must be wide and his legs were shifting as if to resist wrapping themselves around me. I began to lick and suck on his neck. He couldn't hold back his moans anymore. He knew I was using his weak spot against him. I figured out that his neck was very sensitive when we first got together. It's what got us together actually. Ever since then, I would kiss his neck if he needed it or to persuade him to do something. It always worked. He squirmed and grabbed at me. Eventually he pushed me off. He panted as he looked up at me. His face was flushed.

"Perce, we gotta stop," he breathed out.

"Why? This is what you want, right?"

"I do want this but every time we try to do it, something else comes up. Every single time."

"Not tonight Neeks. Tonight is only us alright?"

I kissed him softly and he finally gave in. He wrapped his arms and legs around me. Our kiss became more passionate. Nico became rougher. In all the other times, we've only gone soft. Still fast and a little hard but never desperate. We've never been this desperate. One thing I did want to try tonight. I want him to ride me. We haven't tried it yet. I pulled back from him.

"Neeks, I wanna try something tonight."

He nodded, his eyes glazed over.

"I want you to ride me," I told him.

He let out a strangled moan and flipped us over. We continued kissing and I grabbed his ass. He whined into my mouth. That's new. I guess he's sensitive after not having any attention for a month. I slid my hands into his jeans and underwear, grabbing his ass roughly. He pulled back and threw his head back with a loud moan. Fuck that was hot. I kneaded his ass and he writhed on top of me. I tugged his shirt over his head and he did the same with me. I fumbled with his jeans, eager to start. He ripped his belt off and flung it across the room. He did the same with mine. We shed our clothes everywhere and wrestled on the bed. I grabbed towards his nightstand. I pulled out the lube and a condom. He pulled back

"No condom," he breathed, "I wanna feel all of you."

I groaned and tossed the condom off of the bed. I put lube on my fingers and his hand. I pushed in one finger as he wrapped his hand around my cock. We simultaneously moaned each other’s name. It has been way too long. I pushed in a second finger and he squirmed.

"P-Percy I'm a-already p-prepared ngh," he whimpered.

"When?"

"Hah b-before you got~oh gods!"

I hit his sweet spot. He did it to himself before I got here? I smirked.

"Good boy~," I growled out.

He mewled at my voice.

"Oh gods Percy please take me already!"

I bit my lip. I pulled my fingers out and positioned him over my dick. I teased his hole with the tip of my cock. He grew impatient and slammed himself down on top of me. I threw back my head and moaned loudly. He was so tight. An entire month without sex, I suppose that’s what happens. I stayed still, letting him get adjusted to me. He slowly began to lift himself up. When he went back down, I lifted my hips to meet his. We both moaned. It has been wayyy too long. I quickly began to thrust inside of him. He clutched my chest as I slammed into him. He was a writhing, moaning mess above me. I quickly flipped us over, threw his legs over my shoulders, and pounded into him. He threw his head back into the pillow. He looked so angelic, his hair sprawled out on the pillow like a halo, face flushed red, lips bitten and kissed raw.

"Ahh~ gods Percy~! P-please more fuck! I need you!"

I growled and went faster. His moans turned into wailing cries. He gripped my arms tightly. The bed was rocking hard, slamming into the wall. I bent down, nearly bending him in half. He howled with pleasure. I kissed him hard and he enthusiastically returned it. He reached down and began to jerk his cock.

"Ngahh~ Percy I'm g-gonna come!"

I groaned in his ear. "Me too~"

I went faster, pouring more wails out of him. He jolted as I repositioned my hips

"Fuck! Right there please! Oh gods!"

I brutally slammed into his prostate. He cried out as he finally came. Spurts of white painted his chest. At that sight, I thrusted one last time and came hard into him. He whined at the overstimulation. I collapsed on top of him. We both panted hard.

"Wow," he breathed out, "If this is a month without sex is gonna be like, then we should do it again.

I grunted. "Never again. I can't stand it when you're mad at me. If you wanted it rough, you could've just asked. I have no problem with it."

He giggled against my shoulder. Then he patted my back.

"Could you um pull out please? I can feel it inside me and it's starting to feel weird."

I laughed but pulled out anyways. We both flinched at the slick sound that came as I pulled out. I got up to clean us up. I wiped away our cum and threw away the wipes. I cuddled up next to him and sighed softly. He snuggled close to me.

"How was that?" I asked.

He hummed. "Best thing ever."

I chuckled. I nuzzled his head.

"So when's round two?" I questioned.

He started laughing. I laughed with him.

"Mmm when I get my energy back. You wore me out."

I kissed the top of his head. "Of course."

"Could you bend me over the desk next time?"

I looked down at him startled. He was biting his lip and glancing around. I leaned down and bit his ear lightly. He jumped and smacked me lightly.

"Yeah sure."

He looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Really?"

I nodded and kissed him. He enthusiastically kissed back. We snuggled close as we kissed. He pulled back with a sigh.

"If we're gonna go round two, we better do it now. I can feel the soreness coming in.

I lifted him up quickly and carried him to the desk. I sat him down on it and swiped off the rest of the stuff on it. He quickly connected our lips and my hands wandered around his body. The buildup over the month was quickly rising again. I flipped him over and bent him over the edge. I leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"Is this what you wanted baby~?"

He whimpered and grinded back into me.

"P-please Percy."

I leaned back and smacked his ass. He jolted with a yelp. I leaned back down and pulled his head back.

"That's master to you~”

He moaned and nodded the best he could.

"P-please master take me~!"

I grinned and positioned myself at his entrance. I slammed myself in with one thrust.

"Good boy~"

He wailed and braced himself on the wall. I brutally pounded into him until the desk was slamming into the wall. It wasn't long until he was close again.

"M-master! I'm close~!"

I tugged his hair harder.

"Beg for it~!

He gasped and gulped.

"P-please master let me cum~!"

I slowed my pace and leaned to his ear.

"I said beg."

The dam broke.

"Oh gods Master~! Please let me cum, I need to cum~! Please~!"

I smirked. I pulled myself out enough and angled. I slammed directly into his prostate. He screamed and punched the wall. I slammed into his prostate over and over while fisting his cock. I released his head and cock in favor of grabbing his hips. I gripped hard enough to leave bruises and pounded hard. His leg had lifted up to rest on the table and he cried out in pleasure.

"M-Master I'm so close~!

I went harder and bent over to whisper in his ear. "Then come for me baby~

He screamed again and came hard against his desk. I groaned and came hard into his pulsing ass. I rocked my hips slowly as he kept tightening around me. Eventually I pulled out and pulled him close to me. 

"Oh shit Perce, that was good~" He mewled.

I let out a breathy chuckle and sucked another hickey into his neck. He grabbed at my hair and moaned. "Gods dammit Perce, I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow if you keep this up."

I hummed into his neck. "That's the point." With that I pushed him into the wall and took him again. We went at it all night, in every position. Finally we collapsed around 3 am or 4 am. I barely enough energy to clean us off and cover us up before I passed out. Around 6 am, I woke up to knocking at the door. With a groan I pried myself away from Nico's death trap and put my boxers back on. He grumbled and clutched the pillow. I knew I looked like a mess and so did the cabin but at the time I didn't care. I opened the door with a yawn and scratched my head.

“Whoa Perce rough night?" I heard Leo ask.

I managed to focus and saw everyone standing on the porch with amused faces. Hazel was fanning herself and Frank was blushing hard. Everyone else had smirks on their faces. I grinned widely and nodded.

"Hell yea." I had scratches and hickeys but I didn't care.

"Who's at the door?" I heard Nico call out softly. I opened the door wider and looked behind me. I knew they were peaking in. I walked towards Nico and stroked his hair. He was curled up in the blanket and blinking unfocusedly at me.

"Just Jason and the gang." 

His eyes snapped awake and he buried his face in his pillow. 

"Aw come-on Neeks, don't be embarrassed. We just had a bunch of wild sex." I teased.

He smacked me with the pillow. "Percy!"

“You didn't mind last night when you were screaming my name. I also recall a certain nickname you called me. What was it? Oh it was Master." I growled softly.

He sat up quickly and grabbed me by the hair. "I'll give you something to scream about, Jackson." He glared at me.

"Whoa okay there! We're just gonna go! You two have fun!" Jason laughed awkwardly then suddenly shut the door.

Our glares softened. "How bout a nice warm bath?" I offered.

"Add in bubbles and I'm all yours, baby." He purred.

I smirked and went to go get the bath running. I'm glad things are back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review please!


End file.
